1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel fixing mechanism, and more particularly, to a panel fixing mechanism for fixing a panel in a movable manner and a displaying device thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All in one PC becomes a trend in a computer market. Generally, a panel is screwed on a supporting base with a conventional assembly method, which is complicated and utilizes numbers of screws. Therefore, the conventional assembly method spends labor hours and increases manufacturing cost.
Conventional tablet computers include three main types, such as a dual-utilization type, a tablet type, and a tri-utilization type. The dual-utilization type computer is similar to a common notebook computer. Electronic components, such as a processor, and a keyboard module are disposed inside a lower casing of the dual-utilization type computer. A panel of the dual-utilization type computer can be rotated to fold on the keyboard module, so that the dual-utilization type computer can be utilized as the tablet computer. Therefore, the dual-utilization type computer can be switched to different operating modes according to a user's demand. The tablet type computer and the tri-utilization type computer dispose the panel and the electronic components, such as a processor, inside the casing together, so that appearances of the tablet type computer and the tri-utilization type computer are similar to a portable handwriting electronic panel. For example, the tri-utilization type computer can be installed on a detachable keyboard, the tablet type computer can be installed on a wireless keyboard, and the tablet type computer and the tri-utilization type computer can be respectively disposed on corresponding supporting devices for standing on a base as the conventional desktop computer. However, screws are utilized to fix the tablet computer on a frame of the supporting device, which is operated complicatedly and inconvenient. Thus, design of a supporting mechanism with easy operation and preferable fixing function is an important issue of the electronic industry.